The Trolls Return!
After the events of Nimbus and Nappa's quest... "Woderful day! I helped out with the troll battle did a couple fan fictions what now it's not like the trolls will come bac-" TheDragonGolen said hearing stomping behind him "Hello..." A deep voice said into TDG's ear. "Hello... What do you want?" TDG said "I want this wiki and all others to be destroyed." The voice replied "Trollmaster... So you have come back to be sent back to wiki hell?" TheDragonGolen said as he pulled out a data gun "What is that?" The Trollmaster asked "A souvenir." TDG replied. "I have a new team you can call them the 09.0 team." Trollmaster said punching TDG "Im not going without a fight!" TDG said coming back with his data gun "Well if you want a few new leaders like I don't know Nappa'sgoatee09? Then shoot." then he shot and the data dissapeared Supremegogeta came and asked "What happend?" "Trollmaster has a new line of trolls." TDG said getting down ont he ground "What I thought... They were destroyed." Supremegogeta said "Should we call Nimbus.69" TDG replied "Yeah, I think so it would be right I mean it's just going to be Yadda Yadda Yadda people die Yadda Yadda Yadda Nimbus wins again." Supreme said.. "Ok, Me and you will go to the chat room and talk." TDG replied. TheDragonGolen has entered the chat room "Hi guys." TDG said "Hi TDG." Nimbus replied "Remember the battle we had a few days a-" Tree of Might has been kickbanned '' "What a suprise they've have come back so I can kill them how nice." Nimbus said "Im coming too also they have a new line of trolls called the 09.0s" TDG replied "Hello i iz pan090 i will tr0ll u." Pan 09.0 said in chat "Hello I have come back in my new and improved body" They knew it sounded like Nappa'sgoatee it was Nappa'sgoatee09! "Gol-" ''Supremegogeta has been kickbanned '' "Muhahah! You will never get me!" Nappa'sgoatee09 said ''SpiritBomb has entered chat "Trolls!" SpiritBomb cried "SpiritBomb! Can you get Jimmy!" Nimbus cried Jimmykiller9 has entered chat "HAI JIM JIM!" "HAI NIM NIM!" "New trolls are attacking hold you data guns in the air kill as many as you can!" TheDragonGolen said They all held them in the air and got "Goten09" "NAPPATROLL09" and "Videl09" "Goten! Videl!" Gohan09 screamed "What can we-" Icemooncloud has entered chat Nimbus.69 has been kicked from chat TheDragonGolen has been kicked from chat Icemooncloud has been kicked from chat "WHAT'S HAPPENING!" TDG said "Where are we!" IceMoonCloud said "We have to get to The Troll Core!" Nimbus said "I can help." Willtocool said from a distance "Will we have to get to The Troll Core! and FAST!" 'TDG said "You mean right here?" Will said They looked down and saw a sign titled "Troll Core" "Trolls are so obvious." TDG said to himself "This is the troll c-" "Hello I am Nappa'sgoatee09." then there was a silence "NAPPA IS SO STROOOONG HE COULD KILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL GOKU IN 1 PIUNCH!1!1!!1111!!!1" he repeted that phrase over and over untl "STOP!" "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" TDG said "THE SPIRIT OF SHENRON I SUMMON THEE!" Then he turned into Shenron and almost killed Nappa09. "Pan, Vegeta, and Gotenks 09.0 come to me!" Nappa09 said as he commanded "Yes Master..." all the trolls said. "Use your powers to kill them." Nappa09 replied "PAN IS SO COOOL SHE COULD BLOW UPSS THE EARTH IN 1 PUNCHE!" "GOTENKS IS SO AWESOME HE COULS KILL BUU IN AT StARE1!1!!!!`~!" "VEGETA COULSSA KILL GOKSU IN 1 PUNCHE!" "No NO NO!!!" TDG said while all of them covered there ears. "I am the!" he turned to Shenrons voice "'DRAGONGOLEN! I WILL KILL YOU NAPPA AND ALL OF THE 09s and 09.0 IN 1 PUNCH!" All Trolls have been kicked for life He punched the trolls core. And destroyed the core "Golen are you ok?" A voice said it was Gohan23 "Golen... You did it." Nimbus said "I can't believe this I killed the rest of the trolls." TheDragonGolen said in his Shenron voice. "All of us are saved but I can't say the same for "Tree of Might" or "Supremegogeta" " ' "We can get them back we just gotta get someone that is a staff member to help." Will said '"Thanks for the help im leaving going to the Wiki Hell to say "Hi to our little friends." Then Golen left. "Did I miss anything?" Pangirl1 said "Yeah, We just had another troll battle." Nimbus said "I guess this is the end." Will said "Do you think the trolls will ever come back." Pangirl1 asked "They will, They will..." Nimbus said Category:Fan Fiction Category:Nimbus.69 Category:Nappa'sgoatee Category:Story invented by TheDragonGolen Category:Willtocool Category:The Trolls Return Series